


Body Heat

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Grinding, M/M, Modern Era, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in modern universe ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my prettiest perverts. .  
> All mistakes are mine.

"You were so good today, so good." Arthur jerked Merlin's cock. 

"I deserve your cock, baby." Merlin pleaded. 

"Beg for it," Merlin rocked his cock against Arthur's hand. Smudging cum on his palm and between his fingers. 

"Arthur. I need you." Merlin brought Arthur's hand to his mouth. His tongue darting out sucking on his pre-cum. His tongue dancing between Arthur's fingers. 

"Hold on just a little longer." 

Arthur enjoyd moments like this. Him and Merlin alone, no secrets, no hiding, nothing. Merlin's cock couldn't be any harder.. His slit dribbling with pre-cum. 

"Please!" 

Arthur teased Merlin's puckered hole one last time before roughly entering him with a satisfying groan. 

"You feel so good in me, Arthur." Merlin praised his husband. They pressed their lips against each other. Merlin's hands roamed Arthur's body. His breath hitching each time Arthur hit his prostate. 

Arthur could see it in his husbands eyes, he was close. Smirking to himself, Arthur had an idea. He pulled out of Merlin. 

"No," Merlin whined. 

"Shhhh...." Arthur lowered his hace to Merlin's cock. Cupping Merlin's balls with his left hand. Arthur's tongue was flat along side the shaft of his husbands cock. 

Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's hair.He felt Arthur's hand slide up his side and tweak his nipple. 

Arthur gripped Merlin's cock and guided it into his mouth. Humming at the sensation, he sucked at the head. Toying at the slit, feeling Merlin squirm beneath him only encouraged him. 

"A-Arthur, I can't .. I have to-" 

"Go ahead, babe." Arthur sat back. Arthur had to bite his lip at the scene in front of him. Merlin had his legs spread, and back arched off the bed. 

"C'mon baby," Arthur encouraged. 

Merlin felt the orgasm release. His cum string splattered against Arthur's chest and face. His body tensed, then relaxed. 

"You spoil me, Merlin." Arthur collected the cum off his chest and sucked it into his mouth. Moaning in pleasure, while keeping eye contact with Merlin. 

Merlin has never been so in love with Arthur before. He leaned in, kissing Arthur on the lips. Tasting himself on his lips. 

"Oh, baby." Merlin tsked "You're still hard." 

"Help me," Arthur pouted as he palmed his now leaking cock. 

"Sit at the edge of the bed." Merlin ordered. 

Arthur obeyed and was quickly rewarded with Merlin straddling him. Merlin slowly began to grind against Arthur's cock. The sounds of pleasure slipping out of Arthur's mouth only speeding up Merlin's grinding. 

Merlin's mouth found itself on Arthur nipple. Biting playfully, then sucking at it. 

"Feels so good, Merlin." 

"Let make it better," Merlin smiled as he switched positions. 

Arthur couldn't help it, Merlin's ass looked so good on his lap. Merlin's ass was bouncing deliciously on his cock. 

"Merlin, I'm gunna cum." 

"Cum into me, let me feel your body heat."  Merlin reached down and placed the tip of Arthur's cock in his gaping hole. 

Arthur's muscles tensed as he released his load. Arthur fell backward, panting heavily. 

Merlin lied beside him."You were so good, baby." 

"I'll never forget that lap dance. God, I love you." 

"I love you, too." Merlin smiled "When is it gunna be my turn?" 

"Not so fast, let me recover." Arthur smiled back. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow. ..


End file.
